Let's Avoid a Cliche Dear Diary Pairing
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: In an attempt to find out how to woo Paulina, Danny..."borrows"...*coughstealscough* her diary. DannyxPaulina


**Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

**Summary: In an attempt to find out how to woo Paulina, Danny steals her diary. **

**Rating: T**

**Inspiration: All the dumb "Sam found Danny's diary even though superhero boys most likely don't EVEN HAVE ONE!" or "Danny finds Sam's diary and finds out she looveeesss himm! So they go and make-out HAPPY DAY!"  
**

**Pairings: DxP -is shot, stomped on and killed-**

**Warnings: DxP, mentions of suicide**

**Other Notes:**

* * *

Danny knew it was wrong to steal. Especially the diary of the most popular girl in school. She'd claw his eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails.

He threw the book onto his bed before plopping onto his back. Sighing heavily, he pondered if he should read it. Wasn't his fault Dash conveniently shoved him into Paulina's locker instead of the nerd next to her. Wasn't his fault Paulina brought her private diary to school. Wasn't his fault there wasn't a lock on the diary.

Grinning, he took it as a sign from God.

Turning onto his stomach, he opened the diary and read the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first time writing in a journal. Or a diary. What the hell is this anyway? _

_Either way my older brother, Tom, gave me this for my birthday. When he handed it to me, he patted my shoulder and smiled softly. I couldn't help but absentmindedly pull down my sleeve, so I'm curious as to if he's seen all the cuts on my upper arm. I hope not. He'd possibly tell Mama, who will explode in another fit of rage. I've always been pretty close to Tom. I'm sure this journal was a hint of some sort, since he's going away to college, and Mama, Daddy and I are moving to Amity Park next week to be closer to Grandmama and Grandpapa. I'm going to be starting in a new high school, a school filled with kids that don't know a single thing about me. Not one of these students will know that I'm a geek, that I've attempted suicide twice, notice all the cuts on my arms and legs and none really need to know about my various illnesses. Perhaps I should try to reinvent myself some. Tom was pretty popular. Maybe I should follow his lead a little.  
_

Danny glanced at the first entry in complete surprise. This was obviously been kept for almost two years, written before Paulina was even a freshman at Casper High. She didn't seem suicidal or anything now. Maybe coming here really did help? He skipped a few entries.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my first day at Casper High. I took Mama's advice and decided to wear that pink shirt and jean capris she bought me instead of my normal gothic attire. When I looked in the mirror, I guess it looked okay. For now that is. Once I get some friends, I'll change back into my old style. Right now, I don't want to risk anybody running away from me in fright like they did at home. _

_I met this girl named Star. She's going to be on my cheer leading team. She seemed pretty nice, told me how to get to all my classes. Since Homecoming tickets weren't being sold after today, she bought a ticket for me and introduced me to a bunch of really cute football players. The blonde-haired one seemed really dumb, but I smiled anyway. At fifth period, I was alone and kind of lost during lunch, so I ended up just sitting under a tree, awkwardly eating yogurt by myself as I kept an eye out for her. Then this pretty cute black haired guy came over and leaned against a tree, saying hi. He somehow managed to fall flat on his face. I was so nervous, so I tried to play it cool like Tom did when he hung out with the girls. Fortunately, it was going well until his pants fell down. Then I had to giggle and make a joke about how a gentleman would normally tip his hat, similar to Tom did to his dates, but I had to give him points for originality. Then his bitchy friend came up and called me shallow. I know it shouldn't have hurt me...but it did.  
_

Danny kept re-reading the part about him being cute and Dash was dumb. Now that he thought back, Sam really didn't need to get so snappy with her. He couldn't wait to show Tucker this. Humming happily, he turned to the night of Homecoming to see if she was really upset over the date or if Sam was snappy again.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was the homecoming dance. Everybody was pretty happy since we won the homecoming game yesterday. I went with the cute Fenton boy. It was so cute how he got nervous, but I couldn't believe he asked for that beautiful necklace back. I have to admit I lost my temper slightly over it. But then he ditched me for half the dance! I couldn't believe it. I thought I was pretty, but apparently not even a supposed looser would want to be with me. Especially since for a so-called looser, he's pretty cute. I went into the bathroom to fix my hair slightly. Maybe I could find Star and borrow some different make-up to catch his attention, possibly emergency modification of my dress. But his friend, the one that called me shallow, followed me and told me that it was her necklace. I have never really felt so awful. She and Fenton are obviously dating. That must be why she called me shallow and dragged him away the other day. It was so embarrassing, and I can't believe I thought a boy could actually like me. I gave her back the necklace and told I was going to dump her dorky boyfriend. If he really was her boyfriend, he shouldn't be on a date here with me. But strangely, I passed out. I woke up to the dumb blonde jock reviving me. Guess he's not that dumb. We talked for a while, and now we have a date tomorrow. Hopefully he'll treat me better than the Fenton boy.  
_

Danny felt kind of guilty now. He did ditch her to keep his dad away from Lancer. Apologizing for it now would be awkward. And why was Sam being so mean to her? If her entries about her old Gothic lifestyle was anything to go by, they should get along great. As he read on, he learned about her secret online video game accounts, how she made her brother buy her video games, gaming magazines, her slasher films and her dreams of either becoming a elementary school teacher. Danny read all about how she really wanted to be married to a nice guy and have two to four kids while living in a nice neighborhood in a nice-sized town like Amity Park. She complained about how she didn't like most of the girls she hung out with because they were so insensitive to her true feelings and to others, that the guys she dated only wanted in her pants, that she still thought he was pretty cute. Her suicidal thoughts were often mentioned, especially whenever Sam and her's arguing appeared. Danny had seen Sam's side of the bullying, but looking at it from Paulina's angle made it seem more and more like Sam being a bully and harassing her.

Soon, he reached the final page with written words.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am writing this from the bathroom. I can't take all these fake friends, these horrible guys and especially that Manson girl. I miss Tom, I miss my old home, I even miss my old bullies. My parents won't leave me alone and so much more. I think this could be my last entry.  
_

On the page was some blood smears and tucked into the pages was a slightly bloody razor. Danny pressed his finger against the blade. The blood was still wet. He closed the diary and shot off towards Paulina's house in ghost mode.

* * *

Paulina was sitting on her bed, letting tears fall as she sat in fetal position. A gentle knock hit her door. Paulina rushed to wipe her eyes and tears.

"In a moment!" she called. The second she assured herself she didn't look like she was crying, she called for them to come in. Danny walked in and glanced around. "What are you doing here looser?"

"This is yours," he said, handing her the book. Paulina stared at it, slowly taking it.

"You read it, didn't you?" she accused, taking it and stuffing it under her bed.

"Um...yeah," he admitted. She sighed heavily and used a pillow to hug.

"You think I'm a freak now, don't you?" she mumbled softly into the pillow, snuggling into it.

"Not really," he admitting, sitting on the bed. She scooted away from him slightly. "Paulina, if you ever need to let your suicidal feelings out...I can listen instead of you writing it down."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"And I'm...sorry about ditching you during Homecoming last year," he said a bit hesitantly. "I was trying to keep my dad away from my teachers."

Paulina snorted in slight amusement.

"I thought you were dating Manson at the same time," she murmured.

"I know," he said a bit softly. "If I didn't screw up too badly...can I give a date another shot? Morp is coming up next month."

Paulina sniffed and used a tissue to wipe away some of the left-over sobs she was letting out a while ago.

"I'd like that," she admitted with a small smile.

Danny scooted closer to her, making her smile grow slightly. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She put a hand on his cheek and moved his head to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Paulina did manage to get her lifetime wish. Danny was the exact kind of guy she was looking for, and the exact kind of guy she married when they entered their Senior year of college. Danny finally admitted his secret after they were married, and Paulina was shocked, but happy that she had her two dream men in one. They moved into a nice neighborhood in Amity Park, with Paulina being the elementary school teacher at Amity Elementary, and Danny becoming an astrologist. They had two daughters and a son.

Sam was very upset with them dating, but eventually got over it. Gregory/Elliot had come back with his identity issues solved, and they eventually re-dated and fell in love. Tucker married Valerie, and everybody else hooked up or died old and alone.


End file.
